


Seconds

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Everything was fine.





	Seconds

Gibbs woke up and for a few seconds he thought Tony was lying beside him. Gibbs wanted to cuddle with the man he loved. He wanted to pull him into his arms and whisper in his ear how much he loved him. He wanted to make love with Tony. He wanted to have breakfast with him. 

Everything was okay for a few seconds. Everything was fine.

But then he frowned. Nothing was okay. Nothing was fine. Nothing.


End file.
